


共犯Conspirators

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Kurumada mentioned the secret affair between Saga and Deathmask in 2002, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 两个人都是苍白的——其中撒加是那种炽热的白色，仿佛体内在燃烧着熊熊的烈火，把他的身躯照耀得通亮，并向外释放余温；而迪斯是一种如死亡一般冰冷透明的白色，是如此精巧，以至于连黑夜也可以躲藏在这白色里而不愿逝去。这两种相近的颜色交融在一起，形成一个紧密的扭结，填充对方和自己一样深不见底的欲壑。
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Cancer Deathmask





	共犯Conspirators

两具肉体紧紧纠缠着彼此，像要把对方揉碎在自己体内一般。他们颤动着，以隐秘的默契等待着对方的触摸和最终的爆发。两个人都是苍白的——其中撒加是那种炽热的白色，仿佛体内在燃烧着熊熊的烈火，把他的身躯照耀得通亮，并向外释放余温；而迪斯是一种如死亡一般冰冷透明的白色，是如此精巧，以至于连黑夜也可以躲藏在这白色里而不愿逝去。这两种相近的颜色交融在一起，形成一个紧密的扭结，填充对方和自己一样深不见底的欲壑。撒加和迪斯马斯克，这两个同样聪明也同样病态扭曲以至于无处可去而只得将自己隐藏在面具之下的亡命之徒如同建筑阴面彼此攀缘的树藤或者沼地里两只纠缠在一起的失足的困兽，同时受到厄洛斯与塔纳托斯的祝福，由于对彼此追根达底的理解本质上指向自身却微妙的和眼前人的形象复叠而心生厌恶，而这厌恶又使得二人愈发缠绵缱绻难舍难分。然后他们接吻了，这吻的来势如此迅猛，蕴含变幻莫测令人战栗却被长期压抑的原始的生命力，就是在绽放过程中的蓓蕾，火热肿胀的生殖器，暴风雨前低垂的阴云，野地里相互摸索着交媾的幼兽中可见的那种生命力，以至于在此之后他们的门牙都几乎痛了一整天。


End file.
